Alchemy is an art right?
by Galaxia Girl
Summary: On a sad gray afternoon, a young girl named Winry goes to an art gallery with her parents. She is soon trapped, and unable to escape. That is, until she meets Edward, another person trapped in the art gallery too. Will these two be able to escape? Rate and review! Rated T?
1. Song

**A/N: This is an Ib and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Ib belongs to Kouri, and FMA belongs to the talented Hiromu Arakawa**

* * *

 **Alchemy is an art, right?**

 _Welcome to my world that's painted in sadness_

 _There's no light of sun, there you can't hear any sound at all_

 _Here, I'm waiting silently for you, Father_

 _Why were you so cruel to leave poor Alphonse alone?_

 _lala… lala… lala…_

 _Please take me away, I desperately promise to be a good boy,_

 _To be worthy of your love_

 _I don't need the paint books, the kittens or the armour_

 _Just tell me, why you've left your pictures and gone?_

 _lala… lala… lala…_

 _Who are you, stranger, with a pink rose in your hand_

 _I liked you from the first sight, I wanna be your friend_

 _Let's play_

 _I've never asked for this place, that's called "my home"_

 _But hope you will be staying with me until the end_

 _lala… lala… lala…_

 _Please don't be scared of me, I'm a good boy_

 _I just want to be with you to forget my sorrow_

 _I'm tired of being the puppet of this world_

 _Oh tell me, why do you want to go with this man?_

 _lala… lala… lala…_

 _Is he your true knight in the shining armour_

 _Who'll sacrifice himself for your sake with no fear_

 _But then, why does he look like the one who created_

 _This gallery and picture, which gave me my birth…_

 _..._

 _I want her to stay with me, to be my friend…_


	2. WiNrY

**A/N: The second chapter of Alchemy is an art, right? I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Ib belongs to Kouri, and Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa**

* * *

 _In the early afternoon, under a gray sky…_

 _Winry and her parents were on their way to an art gallery..,_

"Did you remember everything, Winry?

"Oh! Do you have your handkerchief, you know, the one you got on your birthday?"

"Keep it safe in your pocket, okay? Don't lose it!"

…

A young girl, no older than eleven, stood in between her parents. She was holding on to her baby pink skirt, looking shy and afraid, looking around the room. Her hair was tied with a ribbon* that was the same colour as her skirt, making her look beautiful and innocent.

"Ah, here we are!" her mother said. "This is your first time at an art gallery, right Winry?"

Winry nodded.

"We're going to see work by the artist Van Hohenheim. There's all sorts of things here, not just paintings, but sculptures and all sorts of creations! I'm sure you'll love it, Winry" the older woman continued.

"Let's go ask the receptionist for some pamphlets" her father told her.

"Good idea!" Winry's mother agreed.

Winry started to walk away from her parents. They caught sight of this, but they didn't get angry about it.

"Would you like to take a look around the gallery yourself?" her mother asked.

Winry nodded and smiled.

"Alright then, but be careful not to cause a ruckus there" she sighed. "But I don't think I should worry about you. Just don't cause the visitors any trouble now" she told Winry, smiling.

The little girl then climbed the stairs, only to see many paintings, and people. She saw a man, staring at one painting. When she came closer to him, she could hear him mumbling to himself. The painting he was looking at was called "Lady Taking the Newspaper"

Then she noticed a boy, around her age, staring at another painting. Interested, she went to see what he was looking at. The painting was called "The Hanged Man", and it showed a man, of course, hanging from the top of the painting. There was a number on his shirt, but Winry didn't bother to take a look at them. The boy kept his eyes on the painting, and didn't even notice the girl beside him. He was quite handsome, with gold hair and eyes, wearing a red duster and black pants. His hair was tied into a high ponytail. Winry tried to speak to him, but he didn't reply. Tired of even trying, the young girl walked away from him.

A little further in the gallery, the blue eyed girl spotted a few sculptures. There were three of them, and they wore a dress that was either red, yellow or blue. The weird thing about them though, was that they had no heads. The sculptures were called "Death of an Individual"

After that, she saw a couch. It looked… unique. It was called "Reserved Seat". Winry felt like sitting on it, but could not, because she was not supposed to touch it.

She came across a big painting, full of smudges and splotches of colour. The young girl didn't know what anything was supposed to represent in this picture. The picture gave off some kind of evil aura…

 _? World_

Winry, being the unexperienced eleven- year- old she was, didn't know what one of the words were, or what it meant.

As she was staring at the painting, the lights flickered. The girl was starting to feel scared. All of a sudden, everything went silent. She started to run, stopping once in a while to take a look at some of Hohenheim's creations. She didn't know some of the words that were on the nameplates, but she didn't mind at all.

Winry was terrified when she didn't see anybody else in the gallery. There was one painting, called "The Lady in Red". That one scared Winry a lot.

She went down to the reception desk to find her parents, but they weren't there either. Then the lights flickered, and everything went dark. The little girl was growing more terrified by the minute.

As she explored the main floor, she noticed a sign on the wall. It read:

" _Welcome to the World of Van Hohenheim"_

 _We truly thank you for ? today_

 _We're currently holding an ? for the great artist Van Hohenheim_

 _We hope you deeply enjoy the art of the late Hohenheim, whose_

 _creations carry such mystery and beauty both._

 _XX/XX/XX_

Winry didn't know some of the words, but that did not prevent her from understanding what the sign said.

Then, a big painting on the floor caught her eye. It was called "? of the Deep" Also, on the nameplate read:

 _A world where man will never stand_

 _To ? that world, I decided that I would ? it within the canvas_

After walking some more, Winry saw a big beautiful rose sculpture. "? Of the Spirit" Just like the "? Of the Deep", there was also some writing on the nameplate.

 _Beautiful at a glance, but it you get too close, it will ? pain._

 _It can only bloom in ? bodies_

The rose was pink, just like her skirt and ribbon.

 _Perhaps, I can… try to leave this place. Mom and Dad are probably waiting outside for me!_ Winry thought. She ran to the entrance, but it was locked. Winry could not get out. She sighed in despair.

She took a look at the window. When she came close, blood started dripping from it. The girl stepped back in disgust.

After, she went back upstairs, where she saw another window, she tried looking out that one. Instead of seeing blood, she saw a dark figure walking. She jumped back, afraid. She passed through each painting once, just to see if anything changed.

 _? World_

As she passed that painting, she saw blue fluid leaking from it. It wasn't there before, so she walked toward it for closer inspection. Winry tried to touch the blue fluid, but letters started appearing on the floor.

COME WINRY

This was no surprise. There were weird things happening, after all. Then, she saw writing on the wall, where the blue fluid was.

 _come down below winry_

 _ill show you someplace secret_

She didn't want to go below, but curiosity won her over. Winry was asking herself so many questions. Where was below? Who's keeping her here? Why are the paintings doing such creepy things? What's the secret? The girl went back to the main floor trying to find some answers. The blonde found ? of the Deep, but there were blue footprints going into the painting.

She decided to follow those footprints, unaware of what was to happen.

 _Finally, a friend!_

* * *

 **A/N: Word count: 1, 158 minus this Author's Note**

 **Alchemy is an art, right?: Galaxia Girl**


End file.
